


Your Usual College Love Story

by BishLasagnaaa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Confuse Bertholdt, Jealous Bertholdt, M/M, OOC Annie, Panic Attacks, Reiner is straight question mark?, Shy Bertholdt, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishLasagnaaa/pseuds/BishLasagnaaa
Summary: Annie and Bertholdt have a rough start in college as they're both socially inept teenagers.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 27
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. Just to warn you that English is not my first language and I don't know anything about American culture, so you'd probably see a lot of inaccuracies in this fanfic and I'm sorry for that.
> 
> Also, I'm fairly new to writing, so expect a tons of bad descriptions and shitty dialogues. Stuff like that.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy. :)

_ College _ . Annie and Bertholdt’s next challenge. That’s also the reason why they’re at the slightly crowded train station saying goodbye to Bertholdt’s mom. That’s where they’re headed, to college. 

Every time Bertholdt thinks of it, he can’t help but feel dread inside of him. Pre-school, middle school, high-school, or any of his past learning levels had not been a pleasant experience for him, and, to be honest, he’s not expecting college to be any different other than maybe,  _ worst. _

His thinking is interrupted when his mom pulls them both into a bone-crushing hug. _Probably our last hug for a while,_ he thinks as he hugs back with the same amount of affection. “I will miss both of you, so, so much.” Ms. Hoover says. Bertholdt can hear the tears through her voice and he represses himself, holding back his own tears.

Passersby look their way as if a parent saying goodbye to their loved ones is a rare occurrence in a place like this. He couldn’t care less though. He’ll be separated from his mother for an entire year, he wouldn’t let few bystanders ruin their chance of a proper goodbye.

His mom pulls away from the hug after what Bertholdt felt like seconds but actually an entire minute. Ms. Hoover doesn't bother to hide her tears, and Bertholdt had a sudden urge to embrace his mother once more and just weep. 

"You keep in touch, okay?" She says. Her hands never left their shoulders, stroking it affectionately. 

"Of course, mom." Bertholdt says. He doesn't need to be reminded of that, he'd contact his mom even if he happens to be in the depths of Hell (Funnily enough, college is exactly like Hell according to his thousand searches on the internet regarding it.)

"I'm so proud of you two." Ms. Hoover says, and despite her teary eyes, she's smiling.

"You take care of each other like always, okay?" She adds.

The two of them nod in response. Ms. Hoover pulls them both for a second hug. This time, Bertholdt is sure it only lasts for a brief second before she pulls away to kiss them both in the cheeks. “Now, go. You’ll miss the train.” She says.

Bertholdt almost cry then and there but he holds it. He knows It’d only worry his mother if he sheds tears; his mother is already worried as it is. 

\--

Her son didn’t tell him, but Ms. Hoover had always known her son’s social anxiety, she’d be an awful parent to not notice her own son’s personal shortcomings. She knew how different his peers treated him, hardly including him in any of their activities; rarely talking to him. And as a parent, it broke her to see her son go through such a terrible experience at such a young age.

She remembers hating herself, thinking that she failed as a parent because she couldn’t do anything for him except being at his side, and even that felt like it wasn’t enough, because, in reality, it wasn’t. Bertholdt needed a friend, and that friend wasn’t her.

It continued for a while, Bertholdt feigning a smile whenever she comes home from work. Ms. Hoover saw through him, and every time she did, she couldn’t help but feel it’s her own fault her son is suffering.

It wasn’t until after the Leonhart’s moved to their town that things took a turn. The Leonhart is a fierce family. They have a daughter named Annie Leonhart, who’s as fierce as her parents.

Although people avoid both Annie and her son, the reasons greatly differ;Annie scares people, and Bertholdt is scared of people. So it was a surprise to see both of them on their living room floor when she came back from work that afternoon.

She still remembers how ecstatic her son that day.  _ With crayons grasped between his little fingers, her son excitedly came up to her with a  _ genuine _ smile and said: “Welcome home, mommy. This is Annie,  _ my friend.” 

Her heart was filled with great surprise because, as sad at it sounds, she hadn't heard her son use the word _Friend_ in that context. She still remembers holding back her tears because she knows her son is too young to understand happy tears and she doesn't want to worry him.

From that day on, her son’s behavioral change was greatly noticeable. Albeit keeping his timid nature, and having only one friend, Bertholdt was  _ happy.  _ And seeing her son in that state was enough for her; she will not pressure him into something he’s not ready. She will let him set his own pace.

\--

Bertholdt doesn’t care, he gives his mom one final embrace. “I love you, mom.” He says. “We’ll be back before you know it.”

He pulls away and looks at his mother. “I’ll miss your cooking.” He says. And that's true he heard college is food is stale as hell so he's not really looking forward to that.

He gets the reaction he was aiming for when the three of them laugh. He prefers it this way.

It’ll suck to leave in a gloomy mood. 

A loud whistle was heard interrupting their laughter, indicating that the train is minutes away from departing. They have to leave or they’ll miss it. He tightens his grip on his duffel bag. “We’ll be going now, mom.” He says.

“Text me when you get there, okay?”

They both nod.

“Now, go.” Ms. Hoover gestures for them to go already.

It’s hard for Bertholdt, but he turns and starts walk, making sure Annie is trailing behind him. 

He doesn’t look back...because now, tears start forming in his eyes.

It’s only when they’re on the train, inside one of the compartments that he started to let it out and quietly sob. Across him, Annie doesn’t speak a word and just lets him cry.

_ No turning back now,  _ he thinks. He keeps saying that it'll be fine, that it's just college and that he's going to go back. Truth to be told, the only thing that's keeping him from jumping out the train window and running back to his mom (if he magically survives) is Annie. He knows that she'll be there through thick and thin. That helps him calm himself down.  He had stopped crying minutes ago and is now staring out the train window as they leave their town behind. His best friend still hasn’t uttered a word ever since they left.

“What…do you think it’ll be like? College.” He asks because he’d been wondering since they even considered going to the Titan University, it’s not as prestigious as the other schools but Bertholdt prefers it that way. At least it’s less intimidating. “And I’m not gonna take ‘it’ll suck’ for an answer.”

“Then I don’t know how to answer that.” She jests, making them both chuckle lightly.

“On serious note…” Annie starts. Bertholdt looks at her and waits. “I think it’ll be fine.” She says with little to no hesitation. 

“That’s surprising.” Bertholdt says, taken aback. “Why?”

Annie shrugs. “People there are...more mature, I guess.”

Bertholdt hums in response. “Sure.” He says. Obviously, he's not convinced by that mature bullshit. 

And of course, Annie catches it because she catches everything Bertholdt does. “Look, Bertl," She says seriously, looking at Bertholdt's way. "college is  _ very-  _ and I mean  _ very _ different than in high-school that you're used to. If you're so worried I'm pretty sure people there are probably just gonna avoid you if they don't like you.” 

_ Yeah, Annie, I think so much of what other people think of me, that’s the problem.  _ He doesn’t say that of course. “I’m not worried.” He lies instead, which he’s sure Annie could tell if the roll of her eyes is any indication. “I just hope this Reiner Braun I’ll be sharing a room with doesn’t turn out to be too much of a dick.” He adds. He probably could handle other people being a dick to him because at least he's not going to be interacting with them a lot. But if this Reiner Braun, his roommate who he has to spend most of his college time with, turned out to be one of those people. Nuh-uh, he'd drop out of college for sure. He'd rather be homeless than having to deal with that.

“I think he’s fine,” Annie says opposite him and of course, he's not convinced. “The girl I’ll be rooming with kinda sounds like a hipster." She grimaces.

Bertholdt snickers at that. “What’s her name again?”

“Mikasa Ackerman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, so this is the third time I revised chapter one and I'm planning to revise all of them soon and make them easier to read. Thank you. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii :)
> 
> Chapter 2, guys. I think this turns out good? I hope. I also introduced some of the characters here, which I hope aren't too OOC.
> 
> I also wanted to introduce Reiner in this chapter, but I got carried away writing and made it too long. (Is 2k words too long?)
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Hours later, the train's AI voice announced that they have arrived at their destination. They take their stuff and get out of the train to the cool afternoon breeze. 

They walk in silence, gradually taking everything in their new surroundings, or atleast he does. Annie just looks straight ahead beside him. 

It isn't bad, Bertholdt observes. Different, but not bad. Various coffee shops and diners and Bakery spread around the side giving off a pleasant smell. Sun radiating through the autumn trees, making the area illuminate in different hues. 

He can see people walking towards their same destination, duffel bags and everything. Students, he supposes. 

After about a five minute walk from the station, and a good deal of awkward glances from people that, no doubt, surprised by his height, they can make up the university up ahead. It's huge from afar. As they approach it, he wonders how huge it is up close. 

Big is an understatement, it's massive. His heart nervously pumps inside his chest as they walk towards the relatively small archway of the campus to enter. Annie's still looking straight ahead, calm and collected, not caring about anything. Not even shaken by the fact that they're at a new environment -- which both of them don't have the faintest idea of how to deal with. 

He tightens his grip on the strap of his duffel bag as he looks around, curious. Stone pathways lead to different buildings. To his right, In front of what he thinks is the main building is a wide green field. To his left is another building, which he assumes is the gym given by the shape of it.

Despite the school year having just begun, Bertholdt can already see several students walking, taking pictures, or simply lazing around having a conversation. 

They decided to set off in finding where the dorm buildings are so they can unpack their stuff as soon as possible and explore the vicinity right after. 

And eat, Bertholdt thinks as his stomach grumbles. 

They've been walking for a while, the campus is too big. The maps on their phones don't help. Every minute that passes makes him more irritated. They might have to ask someone for help if this continues, which he really wants to avoid. 

Staring at the useless map, trying to work out where they're at while walking, Bertholdt yelps as he bumps into someone. He almost lost his balance, his duffel bag falls on the floor. 

His phone tumbles from his hand. He fortunately catched it before it took a dive. Sighing in relief, he pockets it safely in his jeans before looking down, ready to apologize.

On the floor is a person with blond/e hair. Guy? Girl? Bertholdt can't tell. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't looki--"

"Armin, are you okay?!" He gets cut off by a pretty girl with smooth but thick black hair, a red scarf around her neck. She approaches and kneels beside the person whose name is apparently Armin.

"I'm fine. I jus--" 

"Hey! Who do you think you are, huh?!" A guy with olive green eyes sneers at him, looking madly furious. 

Bertholdt's eyes widen, his breath hitches. He takes a step back. This guy clearly misunderstands the situation. He tries to explain, "N... No I... I didn't mean to. I wasn't--" 

"Think you can attack anyone on first day just because you're tall?!" He accuses, scowling up at Bertholdt. Too brave and too intimidating for someone his size.

Passing students give them awkward glances, but at least they don't care enough to stop and stare, which Bertholdt is silently grateful for. 

Great. First day and he already made a fool of himself. What a horrible way to start college. 

He gulps. This guy is leaning too aggressively close for his comfort. He puts his hands in front of him, trying to put distance between them. 

"N...no..I..." Damn it, he mentally swears as the words fail him. Why is he afraid of this guy? He didn't do anything wrong. It was an accident. 

The Armin person, now standing up, notices his obvious discomfort, and interjects, "He didn't attack me, Eren." He explains, -- A guy, Bertholdt notes as he hears his voice properly. He was much smaller than Bertholdt realizes. "It was an accident, and he already apologized." 

Eren's face turns in realization as he steps back, "Yeah..it better be." He says, glaring at the floor now. Bertholdt could hear a twinge of embarrassment in his voice. 

He nervously puts his hands down his sides. He suddenly wants to puke. Pathetic, he thinks to himself.

Armin gives him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry about Eren. He has an... overprotective streak." Armin whispers. "I know that's not enough for an apology but, Eren's a really good guy. 

He doesn't say it but, what kind of good guys violently jump on people in hopes of solving problems? He makes a mental note to avoid Eren and suddenly wishes he doesn't have classes with this guy. 

"If he's a good guy he'd apologize to Bertholdt." 

Bertholdt looks wide eyed at Annie, surprised at the sudden outburst of confidence. Striking blue eyes glares at Eren, who's now past at being embarrassed and is now glaring back with green, clearly not fond of the idea of apologizing. 

"No, Annie it's--" 

"No!" Eren snaps rather too quickly, interrupting him once again. "No. It's his fault, he should've been looking at where he's going." 

"He said sorry didn't he?" She hisses, clutching her duffel bag tightly against her shoulder. 

Bertholdt, who doesn't want to anger the guy anymore and who mainly just wants to get out of there as quickly as possible, speaks up, "Annie that's enough. It's okay, he's right it's my faul--" 

"No it's not, Bertholdt." Annie looks at him, serious. "This is college. Those that behave like a kid should not be tolerated." She glares back at Eren whose face is now fuming with anger at the obvious insult and looks just about ready to pounce. 

But before things get more heated and violent, the black haired girl -- Who he forgot that was even there -- says, "Eren, say sorry." Her face is expressionless as she talks which makes her look somewhat creepy. 

"Are you serious, Mika-" 

"Say. Sorry." The girl's blank face morphs into somewhat akin to an older sister ordering her little brother, a look that leaves no room for objecting. 

Eren tch and huffs angrily, "Sorry," He mumbles. 

"What was that?" Annie cups her ear as she leans with it towards Eren in an obvious mocking manner. 

Bertholdt wonders what's gotten into Annie. It's not like her to put up with people. Usually she just wants to get out of a social interaction as quickly. He makes another mental note to ask her later. 

Eren gets red in embarrassment by the gesture and glares even harder at her, "You little sh-"

"Eren." The black haired girl interrupts him. 

Bertholdt looks at Eren's glaring face, surprised at how such a simple word does to him. He doesn't blame him though, the girl is pretty intimidating despite her quiet demeanor. 

Eren tch once more, "I'm sorry," he mocks a bow at Bertholdt. "There. You happy now?" 

He sees Annie smirks beside him, surprisingly enjoying this. Another thing that she rarely does. Another thing to ask her about. 

His tone suggests that he's not sorry at all, but Bertholdt doesn't care. He just wants to get out of there. Away from Eren, who gives such an angry and violent demeanor. "It's okay." he simply says. 

He grabs his duffel bag from the floor and slings it back on his shoulder, clutching the straps hard. He turns to Annie, eager to go, "Let's go." He says as he starts to walk the other way, looking back to make sure Annie's following. 

He calms down a little bit after a while. He slows down to make sure Annie catches up. Once she's beside him, they're back at trying to figure out where the dorm buildings are. 

Annie's a relatively small person compared to him, so he purposely slows down his pace to match hers, he's used to it, having been doing it for over ten years when he's sudden growth spurt hit, making him lanky. 

He thinks of the earlier incident. Of Annie's outburst. He thinks of what to make of it. Should he ask? Should he let it go? 

Turns out he doesn't need to decide for himself, Annie speaks up beside him as they walk, "You think too loud, Bertl." She chuckles. 

Of course she knows. She reads him like a book. He hums in response, not taking his eyes off their way. He doesn't want to crash into someone again. He learns his lesson. 

"I've been thinking… on the train…"

He furrows his brows. Yeah. Annie stops making sense ever since they've arrived here. Is this what it's about? 

It's not like Annie to share her thoughts unless she deems it necessary, and even that rarely happens. He looks at her for a moment noting her uncertain face, and asks, "Of what?" 

She takes her time, trying to find the right words. "... Maybe it's time to change?" She replies with clear uncertainty in her otherwise usual calm tone. 

His brows furrow deeper in further confusion. He decides to ask instead of racking his brain to look for what she's implying. "What do you mean?" 

Annie stops walking. He looks at her confused. She smirks, "I'll show you." Annie turns her back on him and starts to walk towards someone. 

Bertholdt's eyes widen with shock as he realizes what she's doing. He, in his whole life, had never imagined seeing her do this. He follows behind her, having no choice. 

They approach a person sitting on one of the picnic tables shaded by a tree. His laptop is open in front of him as he looks down at his textbook on his lap. 

Isn't it too early in the year to study? Bertholdt shakes the thought. Nothing wrong with doing a little advanced reading, he thinks. 

"Excuse me?" Annie says in a polite tone, in which Bertholdt thinks is illegal coming from her. He clutches the straps of his duffel bag. He isn't even the one doing the honor, and he's nervous. Pathetic. 

The guy looks up from his textbook and the first thing Bertholdt notices is the eye patch covering his left eye. Freckles dot around his cheeks. He closes his textbook, puts it beside the laptop, and smiles kindly at both of them. "Yes?" 

Annie, clearly not used to this, struggles to find words, "Uh…we're lost. The digital map on the phone doesn't help. We were wondering if we could ask where the dorm buildings are?" She finishes with a kind smile, in which, once again, Bertholdt thinks is illegal. 

The guy chuckles, "I know what you mean. That map is useless. Well, just follow this," -- he points at one of the pathways -- "and turn the first right. You'll find them. They're pretty big and obvious." He smiles at them. 

Annie smiles back at him, "Thanks. You're a life saver." She elbows Bertholdt lightly. 

"Uh...yeah… Thank you?" It comes out as a question. He mentally smacks himself. He tightens his grips on his duffel bag. "Thank you." He says properly. 

"I'm glad to help." He smiles at them kindly. If he notices Bertholdt's uneasiness he doesn't comment on it, which he appreciates. "Goodluck. Also, if you get hungry I suggest you visit Bakery Maria over there." He pointed at one of the Bakery they passed earlier, half hidden from where they stand behind the main gate of the campus, making the supposedly 'Maria' reads, 'ria'. "They make the best cookies. I just thought I needed to share." He smiles again. 

Bertholdt actually smiles back. This guy smiles too much it's hard not to. This time he's the one who replies, "Will do. Thanks again for your help." He nods. "See you around." 

Bertholdt can't help but smile as they walk away from the eye patch guy, who's now back at flipping away at his Anatomy textbook. He seems like a nice person, Bertholdt thinks, and is actually surprised when he hopes to see him around. 

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Annie muses beside him. She's right it wasn't but--

Annie nudges him with her elbow, "Hey. Don't worry too much. We'll take little steps, okay?" She assures him. 

He smiles at him, knowing whatever happens she'll be there. 

They finally reached the dorm buildings. Freckles guy wasn't lying when he said it's big and…obvious. "How didn't we find this?" He asks Annie incredulously. 

Annie laughs, "We're too focus at the stupid map to notice." 

He mentally swears, they could've avoided so much trouble if it wasn't for this stupid ass digital map. 

"At least something good happened." Annie says beside him. She reads him again. 

He pretends to be annoyed, "Can you stop being a psychic for a minute?" 

She chuckles, "I can't help it. You're too easy to read." 

Is he? "Yeah, right." He looks at her. "Well, this is goodbye." He jokes. 

"Shut up. Tell me where were you assigned again?" 

"Building 2." He adjusted his duffel bag. "And you're at 4" 

"I know. It sucks. I'll be going now. I'll text you when I'm done unpacking." She waves and turns to walk on the way to dorm building number 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Marco Bott isn't amputated here, because I'm not comfortable writing him that way, so I settled with him with losing his one eye and having to wear an eye patch.  
> (I got this idea from the fics I read. Credits to the lovely authors of those.)
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading. Constructive criticism is deeply appreciated. :DD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… Shit. I tried to edit chapter 1, but AO3 won't allow me, so what I did was I deleted it and re-upload the revised version. And shit, I forgot that if I did that it'd delete the comments from nice people. I'm so sorryyyyy about that. Your critics aren't forgotten tho, hence why I edit it in the first place. :D :D
> 
> Anyways, you don't need to read it if you already have before. It's practically the same thing just with a bit more details to make it more natural, I hope. 
> 
> Here's chapter 3. Enjoy. Reiner's here everyone. 
> 
> Is Freckles Jesus a well known nickname for Marco, or am I copying someone's idea? Please let me know, so I could change it if ever. Thanks

The room he was designated in is relatively easy to find. He's now standing outside of room number 4. He hears someone talking inside. Wait, is he at the right door? He takes his phone out and checks again, room number 4. He checks the room number, 4. 

Screw it. He'd apologize if he gets the wrong room. He turns the door knob and pushes the door slowly. He peeks his head in and sees a guy with blond hair, back turned to him speaking on the…phone, "...almost twenty, mom. I can take care of myself." His tone sounds annoyed but with a twinge of fondness in it. 

Oh, he was overthinking. He slowly pushes himself in trying not to bother the person. But that plan was short lived when the guy turns around when he hears the door closes. His honey colored eyes gaze briefly at Bertholdt's green, and smiles. He turns again and keeps talking on the phone. 

Bertholdt slowly paces at the unoccupied bed at the right, and drops his duffel bag gently, making the clean mattress sink a little. He sits down silently, looking around the room. Two clean beds at either side of the room, at both ends are two drawers big enough to fit plenty of clothing. A lonely window in between the two beds situated on the wall, underneath it is a desk with a little green succulent on it. He doesn't know if the guy had brought it or it's the campus' idea of decoration. He notices a different door at the right corner of the room, he presumes it's the bathroom. He thinks for a second and is relieved to know that he's not going to be sharing it with anyone other than his roommate. 

He turns to his duffel bag. It's bulging, he tries to open it again and again to no avail. After many futile attempts, he got exasperated and yanks the zipper down. It opens, but not without making some of the fabrics to fly out. His face reddens in embarrassment, because of course his roommate is glancing at him to witness his ineptitude, looking amused. He doesn't comment though as he's still talking on the phone. 

Bertholdt grabs the fabrics that flew out on the floor. He checks his laptop for damage, thankfully none. He starts unpacking, pulling his belongings out. He's in the middle of folding clothes to be put in the drawer when he hears, "Yeah, mom. Love you, too. Bye." The guy's phone beep signaling the end of the call. Shit. 

He keeps folding his clothes not looking up, he doesn't know what to say. He doesn't know how to greet. Thankfully his roommate speaks up first, "So are you Bert…"

Bertholdt looks up, "Bertholdt. Yeah." He says, noticing the obvious struggle his roommate is having in pronouncing his name. He can see his roommate's face clearly now; defined facial structure, broad shoulders, his hazel eyes seem golden, and his blond hair is short. Bertholdt can see he's good looking. He shakes the thought away, the last thing he needs is to make his roommate uncomfortable. 

His roommate nods, "Well, I'm Reiner. Nice to meet you, Bertholdt. I hope we can get along. I heard I could be annoying." He chuckles and offers a kind hand down at Bertholdt to shake. 

Bertholdt looks at Reiner's hand probably too long when he notices Reiner is about to put it down. Shit. He grabs it before it happens and shakes it awkwardly, "Ye…yeah. Uh. Nice to meet you Reiner." Reiner's hand is slightly calloused but not unpleasant to the touch. 

Reiner grins at him, "Good" He says and shakes his hand back. He lets go of Bertholdt's hand and walks back to his side of the room and sits down on the bed, grabbing his duffel bag in the process, and starts unpacking.

Bertholdt averts his gaze and gets back in folding his clothes silently. 

After fifteen minutes of folding and putting clothes in the drawer, He's sitting on his bed, back against the wall, legs crossed. He's left without anything to do besides wait for Annie to message him. Across him, Reiner is still busy setting up his stuff. 

He grabs his phone, and opens the message app to type a message for his mom, saying he'd arrived safely and is now at his dorm. He types a _love you_ at the end like he always does when texting his mom, and sends it

He gets a reply immediately,

**Mom <3:** _I'm glad. I hope u enjoy college, honey. I love u, too."_

_Enjoy college_. He reads silently. He knows what she means by that: _Make friends, make memories, have fun._ He sighs knowing that would probably not happen. Suddenly, Annie's idea seems less scary. Maybe he'd change, he doesn't know. He doesn't dwell on the thought and replies with a simple _< 3 <3 <3._

He looks across the room to Reiner, his things are neatly organized on the desk, clothes folded neatly on his bed, ready to be put in the drawer. He's glad his roommate has a sense of tidiness. He doesn't know if he could handle having a slob for a roommate. 

The sun is starting to set when his phone chimes again. A text from Annie, 

**Annieee** : _I'm outside ur dorm. We should try the Bakery Maria._

At this point, he doesn't care where they eat really. He's starving, and to him, everything looks edible right about now. He stands up and grabs his wallet. Reiner is looking at him from his bed, halfway in folding one of his clothes. "Uh… My friend and I are going to eat at Bakery Maria... Uh… across the campus. Do you want to come?" What is he doing? 

Reiner raises a thin brow, "Do you want me to?" he asks. 

Bertholdt isn't actually sure if he does, it just feels the right thing to do, "I wouldn't have asked if I don't." He tries to sound confident.

Reiner grins and stands up energetically, smoothing his shirt a little, "Alright." He grabs his wallet and phone, and slides it inside his jean's pocket. "Lead the way." 

Bertholdt nods and opens the door, Reiner right behind him. He doesn't know if he made the right choice. He hasn't even informed Annie about their company.

They stride out the building to see Annie waiting, hands inside her hoodie pocket, looking mildly bored. She frowns when he sees Reiner beside him. 

"Uh… Annie this is Re--" Bertholdt tries to introduce. 

"Annie Leonhart?!" Reiner blurted beside him a little too loud, interrupting Bertholdt's attempt in introducing them to each other. Well, it looks like he doesn't need to as Reiner seems to recognize Annie somehow. 

Bertholdt looks at him surprised. Annie frowns deeper, clueless as to why this guy knows her. "Who are you?" 

Reiner looks too excited to care about not being recognized. "I'm Reiner. Reiner Braun? We were friends - I mean kinda - before you moved out from Marley. 

"I don't have friends from Marley, what are you talking about?" She says, like it's the easiest thing to say. They start walking, Annie in between them, looking mildly annoyed and confused. Bertholdt keeps silent, hands in pocket, also keeping them warm. 

"I considered you a friend." Reiner says beside her. "You called me persistent back then, but I was too young to understand what that means so I keep trying to get you to join us." He chuckles. 

Annie's face smoothen at that. Bertholdt thinks she remembers now. "Did I use to tell you you're annoying." She says but her words have no bite in it, in fact she seems amused.

Reiner laughs at that, "Yeah. A lot actually." 

They enter Bakery Maria. The pleasant aroma instantly indaved Bertholdt's sense of smell and he's pretty sure his nose just orgasmed if that's even possible. It smells so good he can feel himself drool. He looks around the relatively warm and cozy interior of the Bakery compared to the cool night breeze outside. They make their way toward a table by the window. The Bakery isn't bustling with people, just as he likes. He makes a note to thank Freckles Jesus when he sees him around. 

He sits by the window across Annie, Reiner beside him. The menus are already on the table, and they start browsing through it. Everything looks delicious to Bertholdt, but he badly wants to try the famous cookies so he'll settle with that.

"What do you guys want? My treat." Reiner grins broadly and points his thumb at himself. 

Bertholdt looks at Reiner surprised, he shakes his head, "What? No, you don't have to do--" 

"It's okay, Bertl. You'll get nowhere reasoning with him." Annie says across him, arms crossed looking quite amused. Reiner chuckles at that. Easy for you to say, you've known each other before. But him? He just met Reiner, and it feels wrong to just accept. It feels like he's taking advantage of Reiner just because he's friends with Annie now. 

Reiner taps his shoulder a few times. "It's okay, really. Just consider it a payment for inviting me." Reiner says like that's any reassurance. He remembers Reiner saying that Annie used to call him persistent, and he gets the impression that he hasn't changed. "So what do you guys want?" 

Annie browses back at the menu, "Hot chocolate… and cookies." She closes the menu and puts it down the table. 

Reiner nods then looks at Bertholdt, waiting, "And you?" He asks. 

Bertholdt looks back at the menu gratuitously. He knows he's just going to order the same thing as Annie to be modest, but he wants to look like he's trying. "I'll… uh the same as Annie." He smiles sheepishly. 

Reiner raises a brow, "You sure? You don't have to be shy, you know? I'm an easy going guy, right, Annie?" He grins. Annie just rolls her eyes at him. 

"Y-yeah. Uh… I really want to try the cookies since somebody recommended it to us." He assures, and Reiner nods. 

A pretty lady with a notepad approaches their table a minute later, smiling. Her name tag reads _Emma_. "Good evening. What can I get you?" Her words are completely rehearsed but her smile seems genuine. 

Reiner speaks up, "Three Large hot chocolates and three orders of cookies. Thank you." 

The lady nods and scribbles down at her notepad, "Can I get your name, please." 

"Reiner." Reiner simply says. 

The lady nods and scribbles down some more, "I'll be back with your order in a moment." She smiles and takes her leave. Reiner thanked her again. 

"Thank you." Bertholdt says to Reiner, because it's only right he offers appreciation. 

"Hey no problem." He grins at Bertholdt, and Bertholdt nods and awkwardly smiles. 

The lady wasn't kidding when she said she'll be back in a moment. Their cookies and hot chocolates are now served and they're silently munching and sipping together. 

Freckles Jesus also wasn't lying when he said they make the best cookies. They taste so good. Just the right amount of hardness and sweetness. It's perfect. Oh he'll be back here for sure. 

"So, how have you been, Annie?" Reiner asks looking across Annie while sipping at his hot chocolate. Reiner's plate of Cookies is empty after five minutes of them being served. 

"After I moved from Marley? Nothing much really. I meet Bertholdt and that's about it." She says simply. 

Reiner looks at him and asks, "She didn't threaten to punch you when you tried to approach her?" He chuckles. 

She glances at Annie briefly and looks back at Reiner "No…uh… She's actually the one who approached me first." Bertholdt says scratching the back of his neck. 

"Really? Wow. That's surprising." He chuckles and looks at Annie. "Didn't know you have a thing for tall guys, Annie." He casually jokes. 

Bertholdt's face reddens at that, "W-wh-what?! No. It's not like that!" He shakes his head in embarrassment. 

"Very funny, Braun." Annie brushes him off. "Don't worry about him, Bertl." 

"Heh sorry." Reiner chuckles. "So, what are you guys majoring in?" He takes his final sip of his hot chocolate and puts it down the table. 

Shit. He knows sooner or later someone is going to inevitably ask this question, but he doesn't expect it to be this sooner. 

"Bertholdt?" 

"Oh.. Uh… I'm majoring in… Art Studies." He mumbles. 

"Oh, so you're good at drawing and stuff?" Reiner asks, elbow on the table, his face resting on his hand, looking curiously at Bertholdt, waiting. 

_No. I pick Art studies because it has less socializing, and is forgiving_ , he thinks, but doesn't say it. How fucking shameful would that be, huh? 

"Not really, but I could draw, I guess." It's true. He's not bad, but he's not good either. "You?" 

"I'm in Business. Not really my choice though. My parents want me to follow their footsteps, which I think is bullshit. But you know," He shrugs. "They're my parents and apparently I have to obey them no questions asked." He smiles bitterly.

Bertholdt can't relate, but he knows what Reiner's feeling. The feeling of being _controlled_ by something. The feeling of not being able to do what you _really_ want. It's not easy. 

"Hey you should show me your art sometimes." Reiner says, trying to light up the mood. 

"S-sure." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating. Got caught up in Re-reading the Percy Jackson series.
> 
> More characters introduction here. 
> 
> Also, I need to learn slangs y'all. These dialogues sound way too formal lool. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. :)

_"I'm an easy going guy…"_ Reiner wasn't lying when he said that. 

Days later, the three of them got even closer. Bertholdt didn't envision this ever happening because Reiner is a complete opposite of both of them. He talks **a lot,** mostly to Annie, catching up, but he makes sure Bertholdt is still included and not uncomfortable at the side, which he greatly appreciates. Socially awkward or not, being totally left out while your other company talks is a nightmare. He jokes a lot and, surprisingly, Bertholdt and Annie enjoy it and laugh with him. 

It's a chilly Sunday afternoon, school officially starts tomorrow. They're back at Bakery Maria, eating muffins partnered with Hot Chocolates. They have been talking about their classes and, of course, Reiner and Bertholdt have class together, English Literature. He isn't complaining though, he likes Reiner and he's glad he's not going to be spending at least one class alone. He doesn't get it, but talking to Reiner feels natural. 

"I didn't choose it. It was mandatory in Business, I guess." Reiner says beside him, playing with his muffin with his knife, elbow on the table. _Don't play with your food, Reiner!_

Bertholdt hums in acknowledgement. He didn't choose his, either, but he doesn't mind. He closes his eyes as he sips at his Hot Chocolate, the warmth of it combined with the Bakery's is such a pleasant feeling that it makes him sigh in contentment. "So, how's your roommate?" He asks Annie across him. She had told him who her roommate is through text. 

Annie looks bored. "She's fine. Quiet just as I like." 

"I thought you wanted to _'_ _socialize?'_ " Bertholdt air quotes the last word. 

She frowns at him, "Yes, Bertholdt. But that doesn't mean I need to every time. Dorm rooms are supposed to be peaceful." She shrugs. 

That actually makes sense, Bertholdt wouldn't want someone busting his ears off every time either, but… "I wish I could say the same." He says. 

He gets the reaction he's looking for when Reiner looks at him, "Hey! Don't pretend you don't like my company." He huffs, pouting, but his tone suggests he's not offended in any way. 

Bertholdt just chuckles because it's true that he likes Reiner's company; He likes how comfortable he feels with Reiner, how he can say anything to him without worrying coming off as weird. He likes how he tells stories about his childhood with Annie. He likes how he talks, his deep soothing voi-- he shakes the thoughts immediately. There's no way he's attracted to Reiner. They practically just met. _But he's so kind and--_ No. He can't possibly have a crush on Reiner. He won't ruin the first and ever friendship he's ever have (beside Annie) just because of a stupid attraction. 

He's not even certain he's attracted to Reiner, and even if that's the case, there's no way he would like him back. The guy's obviously straight...And who would like awkward Bertholdt anyway? He takes a sip of his now less warm Hot Chocolate trying to stop the train of thoughts from lingering. Belittling yourself isn't healthy. 

"Who's your roommate anyway?" Reiner asks Annie. 

"Mikasa Ackerman." She simply says. "Why?" 

"Oh." Reiner chuckles as he unwraps his muffin. 

"Do you know her?" She asks, raising a brow, arms cross. Her Muffins untouched on the table. 

"Yeah. She's one of my friends actually." He says, bringing his hand up and opening his mouth to finally take a huge bite at his muffin. 

Bertholdt knows what she's thinking when Annie's brows furrow. "Don't tell me you're friends with _Eren_ as well." 

Reiner notices the obvious distaste in Annie's tone, "I… I am. Is there something wrong?" Reiner asks, brows raised. 

Bertholdt didn't know that. In fact he didn't have a clue that Reiner knows anyone here in college until now as Reiner spends all his time with them. He also doesn't know why he didn't think of that as a possibility given his outgoing nature. 

What surprising is: Reiner being friends with Eren. The kindest person he's ever met is friends with an aggressive kid. Well, the most timid, bashful Bertholdt is friends with Reiner, so he guesses that's not too different. Also, did Reiner purposely neglect his other friends to hang out with the two of them? Just to catch up with Annie? Why? He doesn't get the chance to dwell on it as Annie speaks up, 

" _Tch_. He jumped on Bertholdt a few days ago when we arrived." Annie is now scowling at Reiner like it's his fault to begin with. 

Bertholdt waits, but she doesn't mention Bertholdt bumping into Armin. "Er- Annie you might have left a little bit of detai-" 

"Doesn't matter, Bertl. It was an accident… and normal people just don't go around attacking people like that." 

Why does she hate Eren so much? Sure, he feels the same way, but he can't help but think it's his own fault, and Eren's action was justified, just ill-considered making him act all violent. But he feels like Annie hates him for a completely different reason. 

"Eren attacked you?" Reiner asks beside him, looking concerned. _Don't make that look, Reiner, please._

He doesn't really want to talk about this right now. He's sure he's not going to come across Eren anytime soon, he'll take extra measures to avoid the guy. 

"W-well, I bump into Armin, and I think he misunderstands?" If Reiner knows Eren and Mikasa, surely he knows who Armin is, so he doesn't explain further. "He didn't hurt me though." He tries to reason with them, hoping it'd change their minds. Apparently not. 

"That's still not okay." Reiner exclaims, his half eaten Muffin forgotten on the plate. Annie just nods, agreeing with his words. He abruptly stands up, "Come on." He says. 

"Where are we going?" Bertholdt asks. 

"There's a park nearby, Eren and my other friends are there. I want you guys to meet them… And" -- He looks at Bertholdt -- "Eren owes you an apology." 

"But he alre-" 

"A real one. I'll talk to him." He says finally. 

How does he know Eren's apology wasn't real. _A real one._ He didn't really consider whether Eren's apology was real or not, to him it didn't matter, if it happened, it happened, that's how it is to him. Forcing a guy like Eren to apologize feels like digging himself his own grave and he's suddenly very nervous. 

He averts his face from Reiner's concern and serious look as he feels it warms. Why is Reiner doing this? Does he lik-- It's probably an excuse to see his other friends, and he can't blame him, the two of them are not really fun to hang out with. 

He doesn't know if it's the promise of Eren apologizing for real or the socializing, but Annie stands up across him to follow Reiner. 

"But-" 

"No buts, Bertl." Annie interrupts him once again.

They're already walking towards the door when Bertholdt sighs and stands up to follow them out the cool afternoon. He catches up to Annie, and they follow Reiner who's walking a little ahead of them. _So much for avoiding Eren._

His hands inside his jean's pocket are sweaty despite the chill of the afternoon, "I hate this." He mutters to Annie beside him so that Reiner would not overhear. 

"Me too." She says. 

Bertholdt looks at him incredulously, "Then wh-"

"There's no point in arguing with him, you know that." She looks at him, "Also, he's right, Eren needs to own up to his mistake and apologize. You've been uneasy these past few days, like Eren is just going to pounce out of knowhere and attack you." 

_You're too easy to read._

He doesn't comment but acknowledges she's right. This brings back his earlier thoughts, "Why do you hate Eren so much." He asks, looking straight ahead. 

"Don't tell me you don't." She says, keeping her hands inside her hoodie pocket. 

"Yeah but, feels like you hate him more than I do." 

Annie hums in understanding. "You're just too kind, Bertl." She says. 

_No, I'm not. I'm just scared._ "It's just… nevermind." He doesn't want to sound like a coward even though Annie probably already thinks he's one. 

They follow Reiner for a few more minutes before they see the park he was talking about. It was just like the campus' green field, except there's more people, (not too many to be uncomfortable) probably because it's family day. Elderly people feeding the ducks with crumbs, families having a picnic on the green grass, kids playing. It was peaceful, then a high-pitched voice yells from behind them, "Reiner!!!" 

Several people, including them, look at the source, it was a dark-haired girl holding a paper bag full of… Food? 

"Sasha." Reiner says, "Where's Eren?" Is the first thing Reiner asks. 

Sasha doesn't seem to mind the lack of greetings as she answers, "There." They follow where her finger is pointing at, and Bertholdt's anxiety skyrockets when he sees several teenagers about his age sitting on a checkered plaid on the grass, laughing and talking, they are still far enough for them to notice. He feels like vomiting all of the sudden, his stomach churning. 

"Come on… Bertholdt, are you okay?" Reiner asks when he sees Bertholdt sweating. Concern lacing in his voice. He puts a hand on Bertholdt's shoulder and shakes him lightly. "Hey"

Bertholdt just nods, he gulps, and looks at Annie who immediately understands the situation, "Reiner, you go ahead." She says. 

Reiner looks at her, "What, Are you sure?" He asks with worry. 

"Yes." She says. 

He gives Bertholdt a concerned look once more, "Okay… Come on, Sasha." 

Sasha is just looking at them, clearly has no idea who they are, but she gives Annie and Bertholdt a brief affiliative smile and follows Reiner. 

Annie helps him sit on a nearby bench, "You okay?" She asks. 

"Yeah. Just… nervous. I'm sorry." 

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault." 

He knows Annie's right and she isn't saying this to make him feel better, but his compulsive thoughts say otherwise. "We can bail, you know." She says. "If you really don't want to do this." 

It's right there. Annie is offering his escape, all he needs to do is say yes. He wants to but, "No. I-I want to do the… _change_ you're saying."

Annie just hums. 

The idea seems simple after his encounter with Freckles guy, and now his friends with Reiner. The idea seems easier and easier every time he tries, so he'll try. _Little steps._

He stands up, "I think... I think I'm ready." He's not, but he doesn't want Reiner to think it's his fault Bertholdt started panicking. 

Annie just nods and stands up as they start walking towards the inevitable. He sighs as they get closer and closer to the group of teenagers. 

Reiner makes eye contact with him, Bertholdt briefly smiles at him to ease the worry that etches his face. He stands up and walks toward Bertholdt. "Hey, you okay?" He asks. 

Reiner is in front of him, blocking the group's view of him, thank God. He nods, "Y-yeah. I'm fine." 

"Do you want to meet my friends now?" He asks carefully, raising his brows. 

_You should've asked me this before you pretty much dragged me here, Reiner, you persistent idio-_

"Don't worry. They'll like you." He smiles reassuringly. 

Berthold just nods because he doesn't trust his voice. It feels so much different now that he's practically standing right in front of them, his earlier confidence diminishing. Then it completely leaves his body when Reiner shifts himself to the side, making seven teenagers come into view in front of him, looking straight at their direction.

He's surprised when he sees Freckles guy's familiar face, but also grateful because at least there's someone he's sure would be kind to him. 

Thankfully Reiner speaks up, taking all their attention, "Guys, this is Bertholdt," He puts a hand on Bertholdt's back and gestures at him with another. "My roommate." 

It sucks to be introduced as a roommate instead of a friend, but he dismisses the thought immediately, he's sure Reiner doesn't mean it like that. 

Reiner then gestures at Annie, "This is Annie, a childhood friend." 

Annie mumbles a hello, keeping her hands inside her hoodie pocket. _Were they supposed to say hello? Shit,_ he already ruined it didn't he?

He panics even more when Eren stands up and walks toward him, though he doesn't look like a menacing demozine person. "Hey." Eren started. 

"Uh… Hi… Eren." He stutters. 

"Look, I'm sorry for jumping into conclusion the other day. And also for attacking you." He sounds and looks genuinely apologetic, and he's sure he has Reiner to thank for that. 

"Ohhhhhh Yeager lowering his pride," Someone among the group behind Eren comments. "I never thought I would see this ever happening." 

Eren's angry face shifts back and he turns around, "Shut your mouth, Horse-face! Compared to you I have some decency.

"If you have decency you wouldn't be apolo-" 

"Blablablablablabla." Eren blabbers, interrupting the guy. 

Bertholdt gets the impression that this is a usual scene as Reiner's other friends just laugh at their exchange. 

He turns back to face Bertholdt, and offers a hand to shake. "I hope we're good?"

"Uh… Y-yeah." He takes Eren's hand in his and shakes it awkwardly. Then that's it. 

\-----

After the surprisingly less awkward introduction, he's now sitting legs crossed on the same checkered plaid beside Freckles guy, who he learns is Marco. Annie on his other side. "So, Bertholdt, how's Reiner for a roommate?" Marco asks. He's glad for the question, he wants to converse and not just awkwardly stare at no one in particular. 

He muses over the question. Across him, Reiner is trying to stop Connie and Sasha from fighting over a bag of chips, he's surprised to hear himself chuckles briefly. "He's a good guy." He simply replies. He could go over a list of positive things to say about Reiner but that would be weird. 

"I know." Marco chuckles, "He's the big brother of our group. Look at him." 

Reiner gives up in attempting to stop Connie and Sasha, and is now yelling at Eren and Jean to cut it off with trying to slit each other's throat, to no avail. 

Marco chuckles beside him at the scene. Bertholdt just smiles, still not comfortable in showing emotion to the group, but he also gets disappointed. So Reiner was doing it because it's in his nature and not becau-- He hates himself for jumping into conclusion.

They spend plenty of time in the park. His dread was for nothing when he realized Reiner's friends were actually friendly. He's glad when they welcomed the both of them wholeheartedly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty much writing without thinking at this point, I'm so sorry. I hope this chapter is fine.
> 
> Krista and Ymir would be introduce in future chapters. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated greatly. :>>
> 
> There was so much scenario I wanted to do but couldn't because of my English skill. That suckkks, but hey, improvement doesn't happen overnight. Thank youu.
> 
> Also thanks for the 12 Kudos, I'm happy. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooww. Sorry for the SUPER late update, I'd been slacking. :]
> 
> Anyways here you go. As always, not that satisfying of a chapter but I did my best.
> 
> Just to warn you that hte CRINGE in this episode is strong. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Bertholdt groans when he wakes up due to the sunlight from the window hitting his face. He sits up and stretches, sighing in relief as he does so. Across him, on the other bed, is Reiner still sleeping, snoring silently, his blanket all over his body. 

Despite having known Reiner for almost a week, it's still weird to see him this quiet as he always has something to say, every time. 

Bertholdt looks at the digital clock on the desk to check the time, _6:46 AM._ He sighs. He still has time, but waking up quarter to seven when your class starts at Eight-forty is… He doesn't know, maybe it's just him, overthinking. Either way, he needs to set an alarm in the future just to be safe. 

He glances back at the other occupied bed thinking whether he should wake Reiner up or not. He doesn't know what time his classes start, (Despite literally just talking about it the other day.) and he doesn't want to come off as a bother, even though he knows Reiner would never think of him as such. He decides, anyway, to wake him up after taking a bath. He's not going to take long anyway. He needs breakfast. He wonders if Annie would like to accompany him. They share the same schedule after all. He makes a note to text her after. 

He stands up, stretches even more, and strides toward the bathroom to shower and do his business quickly. Once done with everything, he exits the bathroom, ready to wake the blond. 

Turns out, he doesn't need to as he's met with a still groggy Reiner sitting up on his bed, rubbing his eye, "Morning." He says when he sees Bertholdt standing by the bathroom door, fully clothed. "Going to class already?" 

His even deeper voice sends inappropriate thoughts to Bertholdt's head, which he shakes away instantly. "Good morning...Reiner." He says instead, walking toward his bed to unplug his phone to text Annie. "Uh, no. Annie and I are going to get breakfast first… I think."

He turns on his phone, it lights up and he's met with three notifications, two of which are just advertisements telling him to buy the new fantasy novel and a text from Annie from five minutes ago. 

He swipes away the unnecessary notifications, and presses Annie's. The message app automatically opens, revealing her simple message: _"Breakfast? Bskery Maria?"_

Bertholdt replies with a brief message: _"Be there in 5."_

"Can I tag along?" The blond suddenly asks across him. 

Bertholdt looks at Reiner's golden eyes and wonders if he was just looking at him the entire time he's texting Annie and he feels himself blush. He checks the time on his phone, mainly to prevent Reiner from seeing his reddened face. 

"Don't worry," The blond assures, seeing his hesitant face and probably sensing his worry at being late on his class. "I'll be quick. Please." He pouts. 

Bertholdt nods, he can't say no to that face, "Okay, you don't have to say please and make that face, you look stupid." He chuckles. 

His grin falters when the blond just looks at him with a surprised face. _Shit. Was that too much? What was he thinking? They're probably not close enough for that to come out as a friendly banter._ "I- I'm sorry. I didn-" 

But then Reiner bursts into laughter across him cutting his attempt at apologizing. 

"W-what?" The brunette nervously asks because he doesn't get what's so funny. He literally just called him stupid. 

"No-thing. I just- didn't expect that is all." The blond says in between laughs. "Don't worry, it's alright. You have Nothing to apologize for. Besides, -- Reiner grins and shrugs -- "the stupid face works every time." He stands up and goes for the bathroom. "I'll be really quick." He says before going inside and closing the door leaving Bertholdt in the room. 

"Oka...y." 

Bertholdt sits back down on his bed, he shifts so his back is against the wall, rests his head against it, and closes his eyes. Of course it's fine, it's Reiner, he's beyond self-assured. Little words won't affect him. Although Bertholdt knows calling him stupid was still uncalled for. He sighs. He's overthinking again. 

He tries to think of something else. He refuses to get stressed about this. The blond would probably forget it anyway. 

_Works every time huh?_ Reiner has definitely made that face to someone before. The thought of him making that face to someone like Mikasa makes Bertholdt chuckles lightly. Mikasa certainly won't fall for that. 

He opens the message app again,

**Me:** S _cratch that. Be there in 15 or something idk._

**Annieee:** _You ass. I'm already here!_

Bertholdt chuckles and types a reply. 

**Me:** _Blame your stubborn old friend._

**Me:** _Just order the food already. :)_

Annie doesn't reply. She knows better than telling Reiner no after all. 

He swipes up to his mom's contact and types a little message. 

**Me:** _First day! Wish me luck, mom! :D_

He waits for a couple more minutes, scrolling mindlessly through his phone before he hears the bathroom door click open, and Reiner comes out with just a towel on his waist, his torso fully exposed for Bertholdt to see. He chokes on his breath. "Reiner! H-ha-have some modesty." Before he averts his gaze, Bertholdt catches a glimpse of the blond's muscular body. 

"What?" The blond says, "I forgot my clothes. Besides, we're both guys here." Reiner walks toward his drawer to pull out his clothes and, to Bertholdt's disapp-- relief, goes back in the bathroom to get dressed. 

He could tell Reiner is fit the first time he saw him but, believe it or not, he had never seen the guy shirtless. The both of them always change in the bathroom. Bertholdt sighs. He needs to get used to this because he's certain it's only a matter of time before the blond gets too comfortable with him and starts changing wherever. 

His phone chimes, indicating there's a text. He looks at the sweet little message his mom sends him,

**Mom <3:** _I don't need to wish u goodluck. I know u can do it. I love u sweetie._

He smiles at the message. He then remembers he doesn't have Reiner's phone number. 

* * *

They're now back at Bakery Maria munching at the breakfast cookies. Yep, they had pretty much tasted everything the Bakery had to offer, but the cookies were their favorite. 

"Reiner, what time is your class?" Bertholdt asks the blond beside him. He figures he needs to know so he could decide whether to wake the guy up in the future. 

"Nine." Reiner replies as he grabs a cookie from Bertholdt's plate, his own is completely empty except for left-over crumbs. "You?" 

The brunette doesn't pay any mind, "Eight-forty." He replies instead, sipping at his morning coffee. He's going to need caffeine. Today is definitely going to drain him. So is tomorrow. And the day after. And the day-- You get the point. 

"Excited?" Reiner asks. 

"Not really." He answers honestly. 

"Me neither." 

"That's… surprising." He thought the blond would be at least looking forward to class, but that doesn't seem to be the case. 

"Why?" 

"Well, you're outgoing, so I thought you…" 

"Oh yeah. I just don't like business really. Not really my thing."

_Oh_. So it's about him not liking his classes. He guesses that makes sense. He thinks about how Reiner's parents are like. His initial thought was that they're terrible parents for forcing Reiner into taking a major he doesn't like. But he shakes the thought away. 

He wonders what Reiner thing is, but he doesn't ask. He's sure they're going to miss the whole day if he did. Not that he would mind hearing Reiner talks about something he's passionate about, but that's for another time. 

He hums instead. "What about you, Annie? I'm sure you're _very_ excited." He raises his brows and chuckles lightly. 

She shrugs, "I don't mind, really." 

"Good for you." 

Bertholdt fishes his phone out from his pockets, he opens a new contact, and hands it to Reiner, "Here, I've known you for a week and I still don't have your phone number."

"Oh, yeah." Reiner chuckles, he takes his phone out from his pocket and hands it to Bertholdt as well. Bertholdt takes it and they exchange phone numbers.

* * *

He scans the room. He's now in his first class, sitting on a chair by the window. He arrives fifteen minutes earlier, like he always does, (mostly because he wants to avoid attention) so there's only about five people in the room. 

His phone vibrates on his pocket. (He has put it on silent before going to class). He takes it out and swipes up to see Reiner's first ever message to him,

Bertholdt can't help but chuckles lightly at the contact name. _Really?_

**Goldenboy:** _Goodluck with your classes, tall guy._

He smiles at the message and types a reply. 

**Me:** _Thank you, goldenboy. Stop slacking._

**Goldenboy:** _I'm not slacking!! My class starts at nine. Are you that forgetful?_

**Me:** _I was joking, silly._

**Goldenboy:** _Y_ _ou better be. I can easily knock you out if I want to._

**Me:** _Ur a softie. You wouldn't do that._

**Goldenboy:** _shit you caught me._

The classroom starts filling up. They exchange texts for a couple more minutes, mostly joking around and talking nonsense. He can't stop grinning the whole time, but good things come to an end. 

He hears the classroom door open and a scary looking man with a full white beard comes in. The whole room falls silent. He quickly puts his phone back into his pocket and shifts on his seat so he's sitting properly. He gets the expression that this man -- His professor -- shouldn't be messed with. 

He tries not to smile as he ignores the vibrates of his phone, trying to listen to his professor introducing himself as Professor Zackly. He doesn't want to get detention on his first day, especially not with this guy.

After Professor Zackly's introduction, he doesn't beat around the bush and starts his lecture almost immediately. 

The brunette listens carefully, taking notes throughout his professor's lecture, as to not miss anything important. 

Time does fly and his first class comes to an end. Professor Zackly collects his stuff from the table and doesn't even say goodbye as he exits the room. 

Bertholdt takes out his phone from his pocket, excited to see Reiner's plentiful messages. 

**Goldenboy:** _Lol._

**Goldenboy:** _u there?_

**Goldenboy:** _Bertholdt!!!!_

**Goldenboy:** _I guess your class started._

_Well then, I better get going too._

**Goldenboy:** _See ya later, tall guy._

Bertholdt was feeling confident and types a message, 

**Me:** _Can't last a minute without me._

He instantly pockets his phone as soon as he hits the send button, and takes a deep breath. He's going to regret that later. 

He stands up, exits the room and starts finding his second class. After minutes of walking and looking at room numbers, he finds the right room and enters it. 

His gaze immediately lands on a relatively long yellow hair that belongs to a familiar face. Armin. 

Armin looks at him and waves, he gestures to a seat beside him, inviting Bertholdt to sit. 

The brunette hesitates but proceeds anyway to walk toward the seat beside the smaller guy. It's better to talk to someone rather than sitting awkwardly at the side.

"Hey, Armin." He greets with a small smile before he sets his bag and sits down. 

"Hey, Bertholdt. I didn't know you have Mr. Hannes' class, too." 

"Hmm? Yeah, I guess I really haven't told you guys. Sorry." 

Armin waves a hand in disregard, "It's fine. You could tell us next time. We'd love to hear it." He says with a genuine smile. 

The thought of that happening makes him nervous. "Oh. Uh yeah sure. I-I'd love to." 

After his second class for the day ended, he got to know Armin more as they kept talking throughout the whole class (But they made sure to keep up and wrote notes.) 

The rest of his classes ended quickly and he's now coming out of his final class for the day, ready to go back to his dorm room to get changed and, hopefully, eat. 

He is walking when he remembers the awkward text he sent to Reiner earlier. He quickened his pace and to get to the dorm room quicker. 

He turns the door knob, it's locked, indicating Reiner is still in class. He fishes his key out from his pocket alongside with his phone, and unlocks the door to get inside. 

He sits on his bed and quickly checks for a reply but the message was left on read. He throws his phone safely on the bed. 

He groans and puts his hands on his face. "What the fuck was I thinking? He probably thinks I'm creepy. Good job on ruining your first ever friend in college, Bertho-"

The doorknob clicks and the door opens interrupting his crazy intrapersonal communication. 

Reiner comes in, "Hey. I heard talking, you good?" He asks before sitting on his own bed across from the brunette. 

_Great, Bertholdt. Not only you're a creep, you're also crazy._

"Uh yeah. I was just...singing." 

The blond chuckles, surprising him. "Shit. Would've loved to hear that." 

_Wait. He's not…mad at me? I haven't messed up our friendship?_

"Also, I'm sorry for not replying, just wanna prove to you that I _can_ last a minute without you, Bertholdt." The blond smirks. 

"Oh." He only did that to prove something? "You're not…weirded out by that?"

"What? No. It's just two friends messing with each other, nothing wrong with that." He shrugs. 

Bertholdt breathes a sigh of relief. He thought for sure Reiner would feel bothered by it. Thank god that's not the case. 

"Listen," He starts. "The group decided it's a great time to go to cinema. Would you like to come? I'll introduce you to my girlfriend and one other friend." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't really describe their classes here, because like I said I'm one year before college, so yeah, no idea how college work(Despite the college AU fanfics I've read). 
> 
> I'm a beginner so I'm sorry if this is not to your satisfaction. :D
> 
> I still need to learn slangs!!! and Idioms.
> 
> Also, I'm going to have a hard time updating this since our online class starts next week :<
> 
> Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I haven't forgotten about this, don't worry. I'm planning to finish this story. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"Y-you have a girlfriend?" Bertholdt struggles to say. 

This is a slap in the face… or he's just over acting. Reiner having a girlfriend should not be this surprising given Reiner is… Reiner. Literally everything about the guy is perfect: His short and soft hair, his facial structure, his compassionate nature, his build, and don't even start with his eyes. His golden mesmerizing eyes that shine like the sun. That make Bertholdt melt inside everytime he looks at them.

The Brunette shakes the thoughts away. He can’t possibly be this deep into his attraction or...infatuation towards Reiner. There’s no way.

"Oh yeah, I really haven't told you about her." The blond chuckles lightly and scratches the back of his neck. "Sorry." He apologizes like it’s a sin for not telling him he has a girlfriend their first week of being friends.

Bertholdt doesn't want to know the details because…reasons, but he doesn't want to be rude either, so he tries to take it lightly, "W-well I didn't really ask about it."  _ Because that'd be weird.  _

"I guess you’re right. Well, she'll be there."

The idea of seeing Reiner's girlfriend intrigues the brunette, but at the same time, "uh a cinema? This early in the school year?" 

"Yeah. We figure we could do one final hang out before school gets real hellish you know?" 

Bertholdt figures this makes sense, it’s only a matter of time before they get bombarded with school stuff. He also figures that this is a great opportunity to socialize and get to know the group even better. He’d have to ask Annie about it though. He’s certain he could make Annie say yes if he chooses the right words.

“Y-yeah sure. I think that’d be great.”

“Great.” The blond claps both his hands suddenly. “Also, I believe you’re not in the group chat?” He asks, raising his brows.

Bertholdt has no idea what he’s talking about. “Uh what group chat?”

“You’re not.” He chuckles and fishes his phone out from his pocket to, undoubtedly, add him to the supposedly group chat he’s talking about. 

Across, Bertholdt just looks at him tapping on his phone. His own phone chimes seconds later, getting his attention and putting a stop to his awkward stare directed at Reiner. If Reiner notices him ogling him he doesn’t mention it. The brunette wishes he didn't.

“There.” The blond says instead. “I added Annie and you.” 

Bertholdt grabs his phone that he threw earlier, and just like Reiner said, he and Annie are in some kind of group chat named,  **Doofuses.** He checks the member only to find out that they’re Reiner’s- no.  **His** friends. He needs to think that they’re his friends too if he wants to get to know them better. He notices two members that he’s not familiar with: Krista Lenz, and Ymir Fritz. He wonders if one of them is Reiner’s girlfriend, so he asks, 

“Who’s Krista and Ymir?” 

He looks up as he asks the question and is surprised to see Reiner already looking at him, smiling.  _ Was he anticipating the question? Also I wouldn’t mind seeing that smile anytime. _

“Ymir is a friend of mine. Krista is my girlfriend.” The blond says proudly. 

“How come I’ve never seen them before?” 

“They go to another school. Unfortunately Krista’s parents are as strict as mine so we couldn’t do anything about it.” Reiner actually looks disappointed, a pretty rare sight for someone who’s as optimist as he is. “We tried actually, but our parents just don’t agree. My parents want me here, her parents want her there.”

_ That’s actually sad.  _ He didn’t know Reiner carries such a problem. Bertholdt hasn’t been in a long distance relationship. Actually, he hasn’t been in any relationship, so he can’t really sympathize with Reiner or even say things to comfort him. “She’s pretty” He says instead, he also wasn’t lying when he said that. She’s actually beautiful.

She doesn’t go to her and Ymir's profile though. That’d be creepy of him.

“Yeah. She is.” 

Bertholdt can hear the smile on the blond’s face and he can’t help but feel somewhat jealous. He doesn’t show it though.

His phone chimes repeatedly, interrupting the awkward silence between them. He looks at his phone and sees plenty of messages from the group chat,

**Armin:** _ Hi, welcome to the both of you. I hope you enjoy your stay. _

Bertholdt chuckles silently at that. Armin’s ways of typing feels like he’s welcoming them to some kind of hotel or something.

**Horseface:** _ Welcome, I guess. _

**Baldy:** Welcome!!

**Potatogirl:** Welcome, Bertholdt. Welcome, Annie.

Bertholdt is actually surprised he knows which is which with all these nicknames.

**Yeager:** _ Welcome, Bertholdt.  _

He notices Eren’s lack of greetings toward Annie, but he doesn’t mention it, they still don’t like each other, but they’re warming up.

Marco hasn’t greeted them yet. He assumes that he’s still in class or at a library, it’s not surprising. Mikasa on the other hand just probably left them on read, although he knows she’s just as welcoming as the others.

The other two, Krista and Ymir haven’t greeted them as well. They’re probably wondering who the hell they are or they’re still at class and they have different schedules. 

Bertholdt starts to type out his reply to express his gratitude. It’s a simple message but it gets the job done, 

**Bertholdt:** _ Thank you all so much. :) And thanks to Reiner for adding me here. _

**Reiner:** _ Hey. I’m literally right in front of you. _

  
**Bertholdt:** _So am I, Reiner._

The group chat is now packing with messages about the cinema. The group is glad to have Annie and Bertholdt coming with them.  _ The more the merrier,  _ Armin had said. 

Annie still hasn’t said anything in the group chat, but a pop up notification appears on the top of his screen; a message from her. He quickly taps it and his phone automatically switches to his and Annie’s private conversation,

**Annieee:** _ Bakery maria. Bring Reiner with you. _

Bertholdt is too hungry to complain, so he just stands up, pockets his phone and wallet, and turns to Reiner.

“Annie wants us to meet her at Bakery Maria.” He says as he stands up.

The blond doesn’t complain either, “Okay.”

They both get out of their room and dorm building, and start to walk toward their destination. Bakery Maria is relatively close to the University so it doesn’t take long before they start to enter it, and the pleasant smell instantly makes the brunette drool. Annie is nowhere to be found so, like usual, they sit at the table by the window. Reiner sits beside him still, despite the seat across them being vacant. Bertholdt tries to not think of it as much. They always sit like this, so what’s the difference?

A staff member approaches their table and asks if they’re going to order. Bertholdt, who is really hungry, immediately says yes, and orders pastries enough for the three of them. He doesn’t bother asking Reiner what he wants, because as far as he knows, Reiner likes everything this Bakery has to offer, and so do Annie and him. The staff nods as she scribbles down on her notepad and walks away. 

Annie arrives just in time before the pastries get served. She sits across them and,

“I’m in.” She simply says.

The brunette raises his brows. “Uh what?”

“The cinema. I’ll go.”

_ Oh.  _ That was easier than he thought. He doesn't even need to convince her.

“That’s great. It’s on sunday night.” Reiner announces beside him.

“What are we watching anyway?” The short girl asks.

Bertholdt looks at Reiner at this question. He himself is curious.

“We figured we’d decide there, so it’s a surprise.”

“I just hope it’s not something scary.” 

Reiner snickers, “What, you’re scared of horror, Bertl?”

The brunette doesn’t even discern the subtle tease in the blond’s tone. He’s too busy hiding his blushing face from Reiner after hearing him say his nickname. He hasn’t heard anyone call him that except for Annie, and hearing it comes out from Reiner’s mouth is a whole different feeling he can’t describe.

“N-no” He stutters. It comes out uncertain, making Reiner laugh even more. “It’s just a preference.” He added.

“Yeah, I’m sure it is.” Annie sarcastically says across him.

Bertholdt glares at her, “Hey! You’re supposed to be on my side.”

Both blond/e just laugh at him.

“Whatever.” He rolls his eyes, but he can’t stop the smile that spreads on his face.

* * *

Sunday comes in faster than Bertholdt thought. Although this is not the first time he’s been with the group, this is his first official hang out with a group of people and he can’t help but feel nervous. He knows they like him and Annie, but the doubt is still there.

“Hey, you alright?” Reiner asks beside him.

They’re agreed to meet up at Bakery  _ Maria,  _ so Annie, Reiner, and him are now standing outside of it, waiting for the group.

“Yeah. Just nervous.” He’s comfortable enough to tell Reiner the truth.

“Don’t be.” He’s glad to know Reiner doesn’t have to ask why he’s nervous. It only proves how good of a friend Reiner really is, he knows his issues. “The group likes you a lot, trust me. And I’m sure Krista and Ymir will, too.” He taps the taller guy’s shoulder to assure him.

And of course it works. Bertholdt smiles a thanks at him.

Eren and his two other friends, Mikasa and Armin arrive a minute later, followed by the other guys.

“We’ll meet them at the Cinema, right?” Eren asks as he walks up to them.

Bertholdt knows he’s referring to Krista and Ymir.

“Yeah, Ymir just texted me saying they’re on their way.”

“Let’s go then.”

* * *

Bertholdt presumes that they arrive first, because he doesn’t see anyone around that resembles Reiner’s two other friends. Reiner takes out his phone from his pocket,

“They’re close.” He says.

Bertholdt’s nervousness resurfaces once again, but he doesn’t show it this time. He doesn’t want anyone to not have a good night just because of him.

They wait a couple more minutes before Marco speaks up,

“Oh they’re here.” He is pointing at the two approaching girls. 

One of them, a tall brunette, is smirking at the group. The other, a blonde short girl, is smiling particularly at Reiner who is smiling back. Bertholdt guesses the short blonde is Krista from what he’s seen on her profile picture.

_ She’s the complete opposite of me. She’s small...and pretty. Meanwhile, I’m tall and... _

“Babe!” Reiner says excitedly as the two of them approach each other.

Bertholdt couldn’t help but be envious by the way they hug each other. Reiner is almost raising Krista up from the floor.

“I missed you.” Reiner says. They pull away enough to see each other’s face, but Reiner still has Krista in his arms.

“I missed you, too.” The short girl says. 

To Bertholdt, it feels like they embrace each other for an agonizing minute before Jean speaks up,

“Yeah yeah yeah, we get it, lovebirds. Let’s go. You can do much  _ more  _ than just squeeze each other inside.”

Krista’s face gets red in embarrassment when everyone tries not to laugh.

“Shut up, Jean.” Reiner glares at him.

“Let’s just go. I want to watch.”

They started walking. Bertholdt beside Annie. In front of them are Krista and Reiner. Flirting with each other, and he knows it’s bad feeling like this, but he can’t help but cringe.

Annie doesn’t say anything beside him. He’s grateful for it though. He doesn’t even know his own sexuality, and the last thing he needs is Annie being onto him. 

It’s not like he’s never going to come out if ever he turns out to be...gay or bisexual. He knows Annie is going to accept him no matter what. He’s just going to make sure before he says anything.

This is going to be a long movie, in which he doesn’t want anything just for it to end quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like there's some redudancy here, I'm sorry.
> 
> Constructive Criticism is greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you for reading!! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. It's me again. :D Sorry for the delay :< Online class had been a... hassle for me. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

They are waiting for Armin and Marco to come back with their tickets. They already bought their snacks and drinks and already decided what movie they’re going to be watching. To Bertholdt’s luck, it’s something scary. The group asked him though, but he didn’t want to sound like a complete coward and potentially ruin the fun, so he just said he’s okay with whatever.

Krista and Ymir already introduced themselves to him and Annie. He didn’t expect the introduction to go smoothly. He was certain he’d be stuttering a lot because he’d be talking to his crush’s girlfriend, but thank god that wasn’t the case and the introduction went without a problem.

“I thought Reiner was kidding when he told me you were tall.” Krista says, looking up at Bertholdt due to her small physique.

There it is again. His height. Annie and his mom had told him his height is something to be proud of, but to him, it’s just another unpleasant reminder of his irresponsible father he wants nothing to do with. But the thought of Reiner telling Krista about him makes his heart flutters and does not do his attraction toward the guy any good.

“Y-yeah.” He says awkwardly. He doesn’t know what to reply to that.

Thankfully, Armin and Marco come back, tickets in hands.

The group enters the dark theater. It's unexpected to see a lot of people here considering that classes started just a week ago. He thought they’ll be busy with school, but apparently, that’s not the case as they struggle to find a good seat. After a while, they decided to sit at the back end, not having any much choice (The group was hoping to sit in the middle.). If he’s being honest, Bertholdt prefers it up here because you can see the screen much better without the need of straining your neck looking up. Fortunately, they have the back row for themselves as the majority of people have taken a seat at the center.

Jean and Eren are already going at it with their usual banter, earning them a collective shush from the people around them.

“Sorry.” They whisper in unison. They take a seat but not before glaring at each other.

Bertholdt can’t help but smile at the scene before him. These are _his_ friends. This is what it feels like to hang out with friends. He suddenly remembers his mom. _Mom, I'm enjoying college as you told me I should._

“Bertholdt, Annie.” Reiner calls out, interrupting his thoughts. “Take a seat. It’s starting.”

Just like he said, the intro starts playing on the big screen. If they weren’t at the back they’d probably be shouted at already. He quickly takes a seat beside Reiner because, of course, that’s the only seat available. 

“You good?” Reiner asks as soon as Bertholdt’s butt hits the recliner.

_Of course, you'd know something is wrong._ Bertholdt looks at Reiner’s golden eyes barely visible in the dark and thinks: _You just have to ask, didn't you, Reiner?_ Because Reiner is not helping him with his stupid problem. He suddenly feels bad for thinking that this is Reiner’s fault when in the first place he’s the weird one crushing on the guy **who has a girlfriend.**

“Why wouldn’t I be?” He asks, hoping Reiner would not see through his lie. He really doesn’t want to concern Reiner with anything right now. This night is supposed to be fun.

“I don’t know, maybe because this is your first time out with the group?” He says.

“Hey, I want you to enjoy this, okay?”

Bertholdt face heats up and he silently thanks the cinema’s dark setting. He uses the movie as an excuse to avert his gaze away from Reiner. “I’m f-fine.” He says.

_Why do you have to be so perfect?_ He thinks. He tries to focus on the big screen in an attempt to get rid of his thoughts.

* * *

At one point in the movie, the girl protagonist is walking slowly through the hallway, the background music gets so horrifying and Bertholdt instantly knows that a jumpscare is seconds away.

Even though he anticipated it, the jumpscare still makes Bertholdt jump slightly, his hand frantically shoots to take hold of the nearest object. He doesn’t realize it until Reiner whispers five minutes later: “Bertholdt, you’re holding my hand.”

Bertholdt knows that Reiner is whispering for the sole reason of preventing Krista to overhear rather because they're at a cinema, and he honestly does not blame him.

Bertholdt’s body stiffens. He looks down, and there it is, his left hand is tightly clutching Reiner's right hand. He quickly lets go of it and turns back to the big screen. “S-sorry. I d-didn't mean to.” This time he’d done it. Reiner definitely thinks he’s a complete weirdo and is definitely regretting inviting him. 

The blond doesn’t reply after that, and that makes him worry even more. The movie finished peacefully with him occasionally grabbing Annie’s hand instead, which she doesn’t mind as she’s used to it.

* * *

“Man, that was disappointing. It wasn’t even that scary.” Eren says as soon as they exit the cinema. They start to walk and Bertholdt notices that this is not the direction back to school.

“Yeah like you didn’t scream back there.” Jean mocks

“That was you?” Ymir asks while laughing.

“What?! Of course not! I didn’t scream. Fuck you, horse face.”

“I was sitting next to you, that was totally you.”  
  


The light mood makes Bertholdt laugh with them, but the incident with Reiner earlier keeps making its way into his brain, bringing him back to his nervous state.

“Whatever,” Eren says.

“I’m more surprised you two managed to sit with each other _while_ keeping to yourselves.” Marco says.

“Trust me, it was hard. Eren’s face just shouts: _punch me_.”

* * *

It’s now dark as they have been walking for a while and Bertholdt still doesn’t have an idea where they’re headed. The atmosphere between him and Reiner is definitely not good at the moment ( _And probably for the rest of the school year.)._ So he asks Marco beside him instead.

“Uh, Marco, where are we going?” 

“Dinner. We’re going to a restaurant.” He says. “Did Reiner didn’t tell you about it?”

_Restaurant?! What?!_ He doesn’t have that much money to eat at a fucking restaurant.

He finds it hard to believe that Riener forgot to mention something as important to him. He shakes his head, “N-no. He didn’t. And...I don’t have that kind of money I think it’s bett-

“Don’t worry. It’s Eren’s parents’.”

“The restaurant.” Marco clarifies, seeing the confused look on Bertholdt’s face. “This is pretty much a tradition, we do this annually. It was supposed to be before school starts, but enrolling at the University proved to be very difficult and we didn’t have much free time, so here we are.”

That didn’t stop him from worrying because he still has no way to pay for food. And he’d die before he’d borrow from anyone.

“You don’t have to pay.” Marco says.

  
  
“Wha-”

“You’re friends with Eren, right?”

“I...I guess? I don’t think Eren considers us a friend though.” He says, looking at Annie behind him talking to Armin.

The guy is still probably mad at them for embarrassing him right in front of his friends.

That makes the freckled guy chuckle. “I’m sure he does. I mean, you even made him apologize.”

“You mean _Reiner_ made him apologize.”

“Sure, but Eren’s a stubborn guy. Do you actually think some _wise words_ from Reiner would make him apologize?”

Now that he thinks about it, Jean even made fun of Eren when he apologized, saying something along the line of Eren hasn’t done it ever.  
  


“Yeah, neither did I.” Marco says, making both of them chuckle lightly. “And Annie’s fine. Eren may be like that, but he’s not inconsiderate.”

His nervousness doesn’t subside (Like always.), but he’s more relaxed as the two of them talk.

“So you’re saying Eren’s one of those _rich kids_?” He asks because Eren certainly doesn’t look like one.

“You better not call him that.” Marco laughs. “He’s not fond of that word.”

The image of Eren’s furious face after being called _rich parents’ son_ makes him shiver in fear.

“I don’t wanna anger the guy ever, so no, I will not.”

“So, how did you meet Annie?” Marcos asks.

He looks back at Annie still talking to the short blond.

_Bertholdt was sitting on a swing holding his lunchbox on his lap, watching kids his age run around the field. He pushed using his feet, making the swing swing. This is the same as yesterday or the day before that; he’s left all alone, again._

“You’re quick to cry.” 

“You’re like a girl.”

“We don’t want to play with you.”

“You’re weak.”

_Those are the words he usually hears when he tries to join them. So today he will not try. He will just sit here as he watches them have fun._ Swing is fun, _he thinks. He opens his lunchbox to see an apple and a smiley sandwich looking at him. He smiles back, his mom is the only person that can make him smile._

_He closes it back again and jumps out of the swing to go towards the picnic table where he can eat properly. He sits down and opens his lunchbox wondering what kind of vegetables his mom secretly put this time._

_The hidden vegetable is too hard to find so he just gave up. His mom is good at this kind of stuff. Before he could eat his sandwich, he heard a shuffling. He looks up and sees a girl she hasn’t seen before with yellow hair sitting across him. “Can I sit here?” She says even though she’s already sitting._

_“Y-yes!” He answers quickly._

_She takes out her lunchbox from her backpack and sets it on the table. Bertholdt looks at her, thinking why does she sit here. “M-my name is B-Bertholdt. What’s yours?” He asks, stuttering._

_He thought the girl would just ignore him like everybody else does, but, “I’m Annie.” She replies._

Bertholdt can’t help but smile at the memories, how he’s eternally grateful for Annie for being with him through his childhood.

“Aww, that’s so cute.” Marco says, smiling. “Those kids don’t know what they’re missing out on.”

_Not much._ He chuckles lightly, “Thank you. What about you? Bertholdt asks.

“What about me?

“How did you guys meet?” 

“Well, we were pretty much friends from the start because we all live in the same town, except for Reiner.” That piques the taller guy’s curiosity even more. “I met him when I was ten? I’m not quite sure, but his family moved to our town and not a week had passed he’s already friends with everybody.”

“He’s that outgoing huh?” He chuckles, looking at Reiner’s hand holding Krista's.

Reiner’s a social butterfly, while Bertholdt tends to keep to himself. The difference is so apparent that he cringes at his attraction toward the guy and the desire to be the one holding his hand.

“Yeah, he sure is. I feel bad for you though. Being his roommate and all and having to put up with his antics.” Marco says, laughing.

“It’s fine. I actually like the change.” He says honestly. _I hope it doesn’t change after this._

“Oh, we're here.”

He was enjoying his talk with Marco that he didn’t realize how much they’d walk. Before them is a fancy establishment named _Titan Restaurant._ Bertholdt can’t help but feel self-conscious. It’s fancy enough to make them look like a bunch of beggars, but the group couldn’t care less as they enter the building.

“It’s fine,” Marco says, noticing his hesitation. “we have a special area away from everyone.”

  
  
_Special area? Just how much special Eren’s friends are?_

The inside screams: For _rich people only._ He’s glad the few people don’t mind them. A waitress approaches Eren. “Ah, welcome back, Mr. Jaeger. Your father already arranged everything. Your table is ready.”

  
  
“Ah, Melissa, thank you.” Eren says.

The waitress tips her head before walking away to tend to other fancy customers.

They went upstairs. It’s a complete replica of the first floor but there are no people here except for them. They walk towards one of the tables long enough to accommodate all of them. That’s not what surprised him though. On the table are all kinds of foods and drinks to choose from. Bertholdt estimated that there’s enough food to feed five families.

“Ugh, he’s showing off again.” Eren says. Bertholdt can hear the roll of his eyes as Eren takes a seat at the head of the table. The group follows, sitting. Connie and Sasha being the foodie they are, started devouring foods as soon as they hit the chair.

Marco bumps his shoulder lightly, gives him a wink and a thumbs-up before following and walking towards one of the available chairs to sit on.

He hesitantly follows Marco, taking a seat beside him and Annie on his other side.

“Well?” Eren says. “Go eat before Connie and Sasha eat everything.” 

Busy feasting on their food, Connie, and Sasha pay him no mind. Everyone starts eating, so Bertholdt just follows suit. He grabs foods that are within his reach and starts eating as well. 

Delicious would be putting it lightly. The foods taste like heaven (Whatever heaven tastes like.) and five minutes later he’s past at being anxious. The group start talking about the movie as well, making the mood light and pleasant until,

“What about you, Bertholdt, Annie.” Krista’s voice. “What do you think about the movie?” She looks at them expectantly.

Being the bold one, Annie answers first, “It’s fine. I like it. I didn’t get scared though. Bertholdt on the other hand…” 

His face heats up in embarrassment at the comment. He looks at Reiner beside Krista very briefly and he thinks for sure he sees the guy looking back at him with an amused look. He doesn’t get his hopes up though. Thinking back to the awkward incident earlier at the cinema makes him dread coming back to the dorm and being alone with Reiner, completely silent because the guy wants nothing to do with a weirdo like him.

“I’m glad, I wasn’t the only one that got scared.” Krista says. “I was totally clutching Reiner’s hand.” She lifts her right hand from under the table, showing how her hand is clutching Reiner’s like what she’s saying needs a demonstration. 

_Me, too, Krista. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to._

The dinner goes on smoothly after that. Bertholdt finds himself enjoying the conversation and occasionally laughing along with them. Despite the earlier incident, he considers this night a success. He’d definitely share this to his mom later, she’d be happy to hear this.

“Man, I’m stuffed.” Jean groans an hour later. The table is...completely empty. Bertholdt can’t believe they managed to eat that up. But then again, Connie and Sasha probably ate the majority of them, but still, that’s crazy.

“As much as I wanna hit the sack now, I think we should head back.” Eren says groggily after some time has passed.

“Why can’t we just _hit the sack_ now?” Jean asks, yawning.

“We have class tomorrow, silly.” Marco says.

“Oh, right.”

* * *

They’re now standing outside of _Titan Restaurant_ witnessing Reiner and Krista hug for the last time as they say goodbye to each other. Eren’s dad, which he learns is called Grisha, apparently had called a driver to escort both Krista and Ymir back to their town, and a van to take the group back to the University. _Just how rich Eren actually is?_ He thinks.

The hug ends and Krista turns to the group, looking mildly sad at the fact that she’s coming home. “I had a blast, guys. Thanks for tonight.” She says.

“Bertholdt!” Krista added. “You’re his roommate so...take care of Reiner.”

And with that, Krista and Ymir both get into the car, leaving Bertholdt and the group alone as the vehicle drives away. 

_“Take care of Reiner.”_ Bertholdt almost cries at the overwhelming guilt he suddenly feels. Krista is trusting him with Reiner, and he’s-

“C’mon, Bertl.” Annie says. “We’re heading back.”

Annie’s expression shifts when Bertholdt turns to look at her. She doesn’t say anything though. She knows Bertholdt doesn’t want to make a scene right in front of the group, she instead gives him a look that says she knows what’s up and that she'll listen whenever.

The whole group was tired from tonight’s event that the ride back to the University went by in a blur. He says goodbye to Annie as they part ways to go to their respective dorm buildings, leaving him alone with a muscle-bound blond. Now comes the hard part: Being alone in a room with Reiner.

They walk in silence. Not one word was uttered. It’s only when they enter their dorm that Reiner breaks the silence between them. “So…”

“So...today I found out you’re a weirdo and I want you to stay away from me at all times.” That is what he expected to hear. 

So when Reiner asks,

“...did you enjoy tonight?”

Bertholdt looks at him from across his bed incredulously. “W-wh...what?”

Reiner looks back at him, thin brows furrowed. “Are you that tired?” He chuckles, “I asked you if you enjoyed.”

“Oh.” Is the only thing he replies because there’s no way Reiner is talking to him right now like nothing happened. “Wait y-you’re not…” He tries to ask but thinks better of it. If Reiner doesn’t bring it up, he wouldn’t either.

“Well? Did you?” Reiner asks again.

Like he said, he considers this night a success, even though he spent half of it worrying about his relationship with the guy. “Yeah. I did.” 

“That’s great. I’m glad.” The blond stands up. He points his thumb towards the bathroom. “Well, I’m going to use the bathroom first.”

Too confused about how to feel, Bertholdt just lies on his bed, waiting for Reiner to finish doing his business in the bathroom. Smiling, he takes his phone out and opens his mom’s contact, he’s so going to tell him about this eventful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it here, thanks for reading. :D I hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> This is the longest I write so far and it was fun writing it. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Thank you :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short and delay chapter. :)

Bertholdt groans in irritation as he tiredly opens his eyes, his phone alarm tone ringing in his ears. The pale sunlight coming through the drapes and his roommate’s obnoxious snoring don’t help. Last night really did wear him out.

He sits up from his bed and stretches, making a satisfied noise when he hears his bones crack. He rises and strides into the bathroom, yawning as he shuts the door behind him and blocking Reiner’s loud snores, locking him in complete silence. 

His miserable reflection stares back at him from the mirror and for once, he ignores it, he doesn’t feel as terrible as usual. Maybe being out last night with a group of friends did help him. It still feels foreign to call them that, but he's getting used to it. He can’t help the part of his lips as he thinks back to last night and he finds himself wishing it would happen again. He splashes his face with water and proceeds to brush his teeth.

Feeling better and looking somewhat at least presentable, he leaves the bathroom. He approaches the window and looks through its drapes. The sun peeking behind the clouds invites him to go and appreciate it. He hadn’t done a morning stroll in a while but he guesses this is not a bad time to try and have one. 

**Me:** _ Wanna grab a bite?  _ He texts Annie. 

**Annieee:** _ Still full from last night. I could accompany you tho.  _

**Me:** _ It's ok. _

**Annieee:** _ U sure?  _

**Me:** _ Yep. _

He turns to leave the room after changing out of his pajamas to a more casual attire, and when he says casual attire, he means his usual button-up under a navy blue sweater and jeans alongside his sneakers. You can't blame him, this is the only outfit he thinks he looks decent on. 

\--

Outside, the breeze of early fall makes him heave a sigh. The sun casting a soft glow upon his fellow students gives the Campus a tranquil atmosphere. It’s one of those warm days that he deeply enjoys, so without a particular destination in mind, he begins his morning stroll.

His mind wanders as he walks through the calm surroundings.  _ College is…weird,  _ he thought. Maybe it broke them because he still couldn't believe that in such a short span of time, they managed to make friends and even spent a night out with them, something he'd never thought they'd be doing, especially not in here, where, as Annie had said, people are more likely to steer away from someone like them. 

Maybe his mother's desire for him to enjoy College is not as complicated as he thought. Maybe all he needs is a little push. And maybe he's starting to like it because the push he needs is already given to him by a certain someone. 

He tries to keep his face passive, but fails; a little smile appears on his face as he thinks of that someone. (Good thing there isn't a lot of people around or he's sure he would've looked stupid.) Reiner, the one who progressively lowers down the wall he built around himself and unconsciously teaches him to accept new people in his life. 

He’s so caught up in his thoughts that he slightly jumps when someone taps his shoulder. 

“Oh, didn’t mean to scare you.” It’s Marco, his freckles are more prominent in the sun; his eyepatch fits rightly onto his right eye. Bertholdt has been curious what’s beneath it, but he doesn’t ask, he doesn’t want to come off as rude. “I’ve been calling after you.” The freckle guy says. 

It takes him a while to reply, some of his thoughts still lingering in his head. “Oh...Hey, Marco.” He says awkwardly once he composes himself. “Sorry. I didn't hear you."

"It's alright. More importantly, is Bertholdt Hoover out alone?" Marco jests. "Where's Annie?" 

Usually, he'd feel terrible hearing that from someone else but Bertholdt actually laughs this time. It's hard to take offense at such a kind, smiling face such as Marco's. He knows Marco is not that kind to make fun of him. 

"I texted her." Bertholdt answers. "She said she wasn't hungry." He can see Marco nods beside him with his peripheral as he continues walking. 

"And Reiner?" 

"Busy drowning our room with his snoring."

Marco chuckles. "Geeze, that's so Reiner. You know we used to have sleepovers at Eren's and he's always the last one up." 

Bertholdt feels a tinge of envy at that, but he can't help himself from smiling. The fact that these guys went with the trouble of hanging out with someone like them just feels…wonderful. 

"Did you try doodling on his face?" He asks. 

"We did," Marco says a little quickly. "but it didn't work because Reiner rarely gets mad. He just laughs it off most of the time." 

He notices a hint of nostalgia in Marco's voice and Bertholdt's lips stretch for a smile at that, the thought of Reiner laughing at a mirror with a mustache drawn on his face is quite amusing to him. 

They walk in silence after that, looking straight ahead and just taking their time, the gravel crunching under their feet. Bertholdt realizes that he doesn't know where Marco is headed, so he asks, "You out to buy breakfast, too?" 

Marco looks at him briefly before speaking, "Oh, yeah." 

"Mind if I tag along?" Bertholdt asks awkwardly. "I had no idea where I'm going." 

"That's alright." Marco says with glee that probably has something to do with the fact that Bertholdt has been walking cluelessly all this time.

\--

Paper bags in hands, the two of them start to walk back to their dorm buildings. "Reiner would appreciate that." Marco says, beckoning to the paper bag in Bertholdt's arms. (Bertholdt decides to buy Reiner a breakfast, too.) 

He just smiles in response and they continue to walk in comfortable silence. 

"Well, this is me." Marco says when they reach building three. 

Bertholdt stops to look at the guy. "Oh…I didn't know you're in building three." He says. 

"Yeah, Jean and I both. We're roommates." 

"Really?" Bertholdt asks. "I didn't notice you on the way back last night, guess I was really out of it." 

"Y-yeah." Marco stammers and Berthold is positive he notices the slightest tinge of pink in his face. He doesn't comment on it though.

"Bye, Marco." He says instead, waving as he continues to walk. 

\--

He gets back to their dorm room a few minutes after seven and finds Reiner still passed out all over his bed, mouth slightly agape. “You're really that tired, huh?” He says to himself. It's only natural though, Reiner was one of the most vigorous people last night and he deserves all the rest he could take, but it's time to wake up.

He puts the paper bag on the desk and draws the drapes fully, bathing the whole room in sunlight, and of course, that did nothing to stop Reiner’s snoring.

He approaches the sleeping guy. “Hey, Reiner.” He whispers, stooping down so he can tap Reiner lightly on the arm. Of course, that doesn’t prove effective either, so he starts tapping a little harder, not hard enough to hurt though. “Reiner. Reiner, wake up.”

This time, Reiner does stir a little and his eyes slowly open. His irises seem to glow in the sunlight making them a little golden and Bertholdt is...stunned by how enticing they are. He doesn’t speak for a while and he can’t seem to tear his gaze away. He barely misses the tired smile Reiner makes that causes his eyes to wrinkle. “Mornin’.” He says in his croaky, deep morning voice that Bertholdt always tries to ignore but fails every time. If he doesn't know any better, he'd think the guy is doing this on purpose, but of course, that’s just him because he’s delusional. But of course, everything good has to come to an end. Reiner's smile drops when Bertholdt doesn’t say anything. “Shit. It’s my morning breath isn’t it?” He says, putting a hand over his mouth.

That wakes Bertholdt up back to reality and he silently wishes his face isn't warm as he thinks it is. He blinks at Reiner, “Wha- No. I’m just…”  _ Wondering how can a person be so perfect this early in the morning.  _ But of course, he doesn’t say that. He clears his throat instead and straightens back up. “Good morning. I...I bought us breakfast.” He says as he turns to the desk, beckoning to the paper bag.

He hears Reiner sit up from his bed. “God, please. I’m starving. How much do I owe you?” He asks. 

“Uh, no it’s fine.” Bertholdt says as he empties the paper bag. “It’s just coffee and breakfast burritos, nothing special.” And that's true, this doesn't even come close to what Reiner has done for him for the past days he’d known the guy and he wants to at least compensate for that.

"Oh don't say that." The blond stands up from his bed "I think it is and I appreciate it." He says, and Bertholdt hates the little jump his heart does when Reiner ruffles his hair as he walks past him to the bathroom, which is weird because he’s taller than the guy. The gesture leaves him flushed, his heart hammering inside his chest.  _ This is bad,  _ He thinks.

"You might wanna brush your teeth  _ after _ you eat." He raises his voice for Reiner to hear inside the bathroom.

"Okay, mom." Reiner's muffled voice comes in. 

"Idiot." He whispers.  _ I'm too deep for my own good, aren't I?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my friends found out about this fic and they were actually supportive of me, just thought I'd like to share. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Constructive Criticism is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading. :D


End file.
